


Smart With Math But Stupid With Love

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Female!Crutchie, In which Crutchie is the only one with braincells, M/M, Non-Binary Albert DaSilva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crutchie thinks by now that she deserves a medal.No, she knows she deserves one.An introspect into Crutchie, as she sits and watches the disaster that is her friends and brothers fall in love.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Smart With Math But Stupid With Love

**Author's Note:**

> okay fem!crutchie has stolen my heart so yeah there's this. also this is decitcated to one of my bff riles the loml

Crutchie thinks by now that she deserves a medal.

No, she knows she deserves one. 

By the time of her first year of university she's already had to sit through the 6 long years of pinning between Jack and Davey, who both decided that it would be a stellar idea for them to come to her for advice and to gush about the other. Even after years of trying to explain to them that it'd work out and them ignoring her, it took three beers each and to locked in the closet by Katherine and Sarah for them to finally confess their feelings.

Admittedly now they seemed almost worse than before.

In the added addition of them now being an item they were almost always with each other at this point, now Crutchie wouldn't normally mind, but now Davey was over almost every night and their apartment didn't really have the extra room to have more then three people there all the time. 

And besides those dumbasses, she had to deal with almost all her other friends being dumb and in love. 

At least back then she had Race.

For years they had been the allied powers in both their family and their friend group (Along with Spot and Elmer, but they ended up together, so they were left as the leveled head singles.) While everyone else spent their times falling in love with their best friends they had the sanity of being the only clear headed single ones of the group. They both sat through the months of when Mush and Blink were flirting with no intent of getting together. Or when Specs and Romeo figured out that the feelings were mutual and they still didn't do anything about it, and even though Elmer and Spot were together they still seemed to act fairly dumb and in love. 

Personally she was thankful that Kath, Sarah, Sniper, Buttons and JoJo were able to figure out their relationship troubles without much of an issue. Which further proved that lesbians seemed to be the smart 

Then the magic of their graduation party happened and through Race's drunk delusion he finally joined the club of falling in love with your best friend. Though Crutchie had expected it, she just didn't think it would involve Race running up to her and excitingly stage whispering, _'Albert got hot.'_ and from there almost all of Race logic's and levelheadedness about being single went straight out Medda's apartment window. 

She at least was glad that when her and Finch got together it was easy and there was no mess of flirting and endless pinning. So she may not had been single but at yet again she seemed to be one of the only one that had her shit together within their relationships.

Though what she didn't expect was how bad her brother had it for Albert.

* * *

There's a couple things Crutchie notices when she walks into the apartment after getting back from a date with Finch. Race is watching Lego Star Wars, eating Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream, there appears to be his pack of cigarettes or weed on the side table, he's got a couple cans of beer on the table and almost all the lights were out. All in all, it seems like a normal Friday night. 

"Hey Racer?" Crutchie set all her bags down as Race turned to her. "Race, Racetrack, Antonio?" It takes a couple more times for Race to finally acknowledged her presence. 

"Oh hey Char." It's a soft and shallow tone that when compare to his normal loud and brash tones seems misplaced amongst the atmosphere. It's almost immediately clear that Race has been crying within the past hour or too. Through the dimmed lights she could see the obvious stain of red and puffiness surrounding his eyes.

She decided to leave the light off and made it over to couch to try and console her mess of a brother. "You look like shit, what the hell happened?" 

Race only gives him a look only before giving a dreary sigh. "It's Albie." 

"Again? What happened now?"

"Just the fact that I'm never going to be with him and I'm going to be left pinning for the rest of my fucking life." It was honestly quite depressing how everyone could see how in love the pair were with each other, and that the only ones who couldn't see it was themselves. 

"Are you really sure about that?" 

Race only nodded "And i'm never going to be with Albert because they're dating Finch and god I can't take it anymore." There's another sighed sob and Crutchie doesn't know whether she should laugh or slap him.

"Race, you _dumbass_." Crutchie started with a loud sigh. " _I'm dating_ _Finch_ , we've been dating since high school." 

"What?" It's a soft squeak followed by a confused on Race's face. "But, they-"

"God you get even stupider when you drink." Crutchie sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Albert is still single, they've been single since Junior year of High School, I've been dating Finch since Senior year, now you need to chill and lay of the drinks." 

"How the," Race suddenly got wide eyed. " _That means their single_." 

"Yes Race, use your smarts for once. Use it for something other then physics." 

Race only gave a her a slight push on the shoulders. "So what do I do know?"

"You could just talk to them?" At that point that's the only advice she can offer. 

Race nodded. "Yes, yes I'll do that." Race said as he got up and started to search for his phone.

She pushed Race back on the couch and layed both hands on his shoulder sand tried to get him to focus. "Race you're drunk and in no place to be confessing your love for him right now. Just call them tomorrow and ask them out to coffee, I think that they'll really like that."

"Oh come on Char." He pleaded. 

Cructhie only rolled her eyes. "I will take out your knees with my crutches if you try and call them now." She lifted up one of them just to clearly hone in the point that she was serious. 

"Oh fine, if your not gonna let me leave do you wanna at least watch the rest of this with me?"

"Please you already know the answer."

* * *

Admittedly she wasn't sure if now it was better or worse.

As she predicted they got coffee the next morning and by lunch had annouced to everyone in their friend group that they were a couple.

Before she had Race and Albert always talking about how they liked each other, but now;

Now they were always together and always just clinging onto each other, she'd enter a room and just see them constantly making out. 

Though now at least the were both happy, and that's all that mattered. 

She could live with the fact that her brothers and friends were both just kind of stupid in their own speical ways. All in all, she knows she may be one of the smarter ones with love, but she was at least just content that here friends were happy while being stupid in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i also wrote part of this on a zoom call lmao


End file.
